


glimpse

by the_spicy_lez



Category: Glee
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_spicy_lez/pseuds/the_spicy_lez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots depicting Quinn and Santana's sex life. Definitely smutty, with the occasional storyline thrown in. Suggestions are welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. oral

Santana’s POV  
Starting off slow, I deliberately take my time to undress you until you're completely naked. Once you're naked, I start to trail kisses from your lips to your jawline to your neck to your ears, which I languidly flick my tongue over a few times and tug slightly with my teeth, just for good measure. Just to hear your breathe quicken. I then make my way with kisses and long licks from your collar bone to your sternum to your nipples, which I lick, nibble, and suck until they’re harden peaks. So as not to leave your other breast unattended, I knead and palm it with my hand, causing you to moan and arch your back to press into both my mouth and hand some more.

Once satisfied that you’re anxious for more, I slide my hands down your sides and squeeze your hips. I soon start to place kisses across the planes of your stomach. When I get to right below your belly button, I'd stop. This causes you to look at me with your eyes full of questions, but I only chuckle quietly. There’s no way I’m rushing this; fucking Quinn Fabray? You’ve gotta be kidding me if you think this is something that would be rushed. I then start my kisses at the insides of your ankles. As I trail my kisses up one leg and then the next, my left hand snakes it way up to your dusty pink nipples to give them a firm squeeze to stay hard. When I reached the center of your legs, instead of going right in, I breathe in your scent, smelling your arousal.

When I breathe in your scent, it's so intoxicating that I can't hold back any longer. So I flick my tongue out and lick your slit, tasting the first of many drops to come. When I reach your clit, I draw it out of its hood by sucking, licking and lightly nibbling on it. Then, I run my tongue back down your slit and enter your pussy with my tongue, feeling your walls clench around me, while at the same time, my hand comes up to rub your clit. I alternate with the pace and shapes I create while I'm inside you so as to create more friction for you. I can tell that you’re enjoying it by the way that you keep grinding against my face. When I feel you start to cant more, I replace my tongue with two fingers and curl upwards to hit your soft, fleshy spot. My tongue goes straight to your clit to continue its assault. Soon, you're walls start to clench around my fingers, sucking them in further, so I speed up the process, giving you sweet release and allowing you to fall over the edge. When you finally do fall, I help guide you through the high by licking soft circles on your clit and slowly rubbing your gspot, causing the tremors to continue until you’re back on edge again, coating my lips and fingers with another of your orgasms.

Once you’re finally down from your high and your breathing has evened out some, I smirk and lean back to admire my handiwork. I gotta admit, it was fucking sexy hearing you yell my name like that. Figuring that you’re still too spent to return the favor, I start to reach my fingers down to my own pussy, because aye de mios, eating you out has made me fucking soaked. You lunge towards, grabbing my wrist with your hand to stop me. When I look at you with a borderline pissed off stare, you execute that famous eyebrow quirk of yours – which has caused me many of panty changes – and tell me that you will be taking care of that. Well fuck. Have at it baby.


	2. truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana uses a coupon that Quinn had given her.

Quinn’s POV

You're finally deciding to use one of the coupons in the "sexy times" packet I jokingly gave you after our little Valentine’s Day tryst. I had actually begun to wonder if you would use one or if it would just get tossed aside and forgotten about. But I should have known that you’d want to add a little spice to your sex life and let out Snixx; she’s insatiable when she’s released. Just thinking about which coupon you want to use is making me grow wet with anticipation, but I can’t have you knowing that just yet.

You walk over to me with a smirk on your face, handing me the truth or dare one. You tell me that you've always wanted to watch me finger myself into an orgasm and squirt all over while you lay strapped to the bed, unable to touch. I’m actually kind of shocked that you would want that. I figured that it would have something to do with a strap and being dominant. But I can work with this. So, I undress you and then grab the tape to wrap it around your wrists and bedpost. Then, I slowly start to undress myself, figuring I’d give you a little show. But you tell me to hurry up halfway through me sensually taking off my bra because you've been horny all day. I don't say anything, but shed my clothes; you think you've gotten away with ordering me around.

As I sit on the bed, fingering myself, you tell me to add another finger. There’s that inner Snixx of yours that I know so well. I do, and as I moan with the stretching of my pussy, I not only can see how wet you've become, but I can smell your arousal too. I feel myself coming closer to the edge, so I start fucking myself harder and rub my clit at the same time. After a minute of this, plus you telling me how fucking sexy that looks and to squirt all over baby, squirt it hard, I feel the pressure release, causing me to tip over the edge and squirt hard all over you. Who knew that you liked being marked like that? You think that since I'm done, I'll untie you, but I have other things in mind.

You're pussy is glistening with want, so as I slide up to kiss you, I thrust two fingers inside and start to piston in and out, in and out. You start moaning and I can already feel your walks fluttering against my fingers, pulling me in farther. “Someone’s a little eager to be fucked, aren’t they?” I get my answer when you mewl and bite my shoulder. I know that if I hit your g spot the right way, I'll have you squirting in no time. So, I start to rub circles on your clit and angle my fingers upwards, making you cant your hips and moan breathy gasps until you can't take it anymore. Right when I know you're about to cum, I slide another finger in, causing you to squirt long and hard, pulling at your restraints and screaming while you do so. When you're finally done, you ask what that was for, to which I kiss your lips and then reply that “that’s your punishment for thinking you can boss me around. No one bosses around a Fabray and gets away with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying my little one-shots so far! I do enjoy writing them. If you feel the urge, review. Whether it's good or bad, I don't care. Any suggestions future sexcapades are welcome too! :) Sex on!


	3. tribbin'

Santana’s POV

_**Sunday night, after some hardcore sexting…** _

 

_Santana’s thoughts about Quinn’s…sexting etiquette._

 

Abso-fucking-lutely perfect. You, Quinn Fabray, must think it’s hilarious to start sexting me and then not have the decency to finish it off? You better have fallen asleep or something, because Santana Lopez does NOT get left high and dry! Well, wet, in this case. But there better be some major explain, or groveling, coming from you when I see you next!

And I already know how to make you pay for what you did to me. I’m going to get you alone in your room, which shouldn’t be hard because its summer and Judy is on those Jesus booze cruises like it’s her job. When I do, I’m going to lean I’m going to come up behind you and whisper, “I want you naked. And then, could you press yourself into me? So that your tits are rubbing against mine? And so I can feel your wet pussy - I love how wet you are, it drives me wild - grinding against me, gently, but desperately, so you’re starting to get out of breath? Can you rub yourself against me so your cum is all over my fucking thighs, and mine is all over yours, and your clit is… fuck… it’s **right** against mine, sliding against it in tiny, hard little movements that make me gasp… and I’m tilting my hips, and pulling you into me and whispering _fuck… don’t stop…_ because feeling your juices mix with mine is making me shake and tense up so fucking badly… and you’re going faster and faster, thrusting madly against me, and I’m grabbing your ass and stroking your nipples and I’m starting to murmur _me jodas, oh Dios, me coge…_ because I’m gonna cum so, so hard from what you’re doing to me, and when you start to moan and I can feel your legs tensing up, I dig my nails into you just a little and say _I want you to cum for me, I want to feel you cum all over me so badly_ to make you fuck me just that little bit harder until you’re closing your eyes and screaming out _yes yes, oh my God!_ And you’re collapsing on top of me and I can feel you pulsing, pressing your pussy into me as hard as you can and then shuddering from how sensitive you are, your clit still twitching against my thigh, and it only takes one more tiny thrust from you… **right** …. there… and I’m suddenly over the edge, quietly, desperately cumming under you, digging my nails into your back and jolting my hips and burying my face into your neck and can only breathe enough to cry out an …….. _oh!_ against your skin as it jolts through me, and suddenly everything contracts. I feel myself squirt, hot cum dribbling out of me, all over the both of us, all over your hard, throbbing clit, and we’re both breathless, so fucking sensitive, still cumming in tiny, delicious waves every time our pussies touch…"

 

_**Monday morning, after Santana has barged right into Quinn’s house and marched upstairs to her room. With Quinn standing up, looking out the window, Santana quickly sets her plan from last night into motion…** _

 

Quinn’s POV

_The musings that are going on inside of Quinn’s pretty little head…_

 

I feel pretty bad about leaving Santana all hot and bothered the way I did last night. But I was exhausted and needed some sleep. I can’t help it that this online summer class is kicking my ass and it’s already just started! But I’ll pay her back tenfold when I see her next…wait. Was that the door? Nooo. Couldn’t be because Judy is off on her booze cruise and Santana isn’t supposed to come over until later. Which, with the time she gets up, will probably be after lunch. I’ll just go get ready for a run and then freshen up.

_As Quinn starts to turn around to head towards her dresser, strong, yet soft hands encircle around her waist, pulling her towards the person, yet still facing out the window, so that her back is flush against the person’s breasts._

“Santana.” I start to turn around, but you hold me still, leaning in to whisper into my ear, your breath sending hot burst of air over my ear, giving me the chills. But that’s not all that gives me the chills. When you finish speaking, you turn me around, seeing me gulp, making me moan when you trace your fingers down from my collar bone to my hips to a quick flick at my clit. Somehow you managed to slip your hands into my pajama bottoms, though right now, I don’t really give a fuck as to how. It’s when you lean closer to me, pressing all you against every part of me, and then whisper **"Yeah, if you wanted to hump me until you came? I’d really like that,”** that’s when I lose it.

 

Author’s Note: Not really sure how to reply back to individual comments on here, but I’m learning. Anyways, the phrase in Spanish is “fuck me, oh God, fuck me”. If you guys have any suggestions for where they should have sex next or just any suggestions/comments at all, I’m all ears. Until our next tryst!


	4. fun at work

Fun at work  
Quinn’s POV  
I know that the past few weeks have been stressing you out at your internship, what with your officemate not picking up her slack of the work and your new boss being a major prick. But you’ve wanted this internship so badly, and it can help you get the job you want after college, so you’ve been sucking it up, which I find so grownup on you. And so very much attractive, especially when you’re not threatening to go all Lima Heights on someone’s ass. Though, that’s pretty damn hot too. But I digress. So, to reward you for your behavior, and because you rocking out those business suits is a huge fucking turn on – I mean, you should see how delicious your firm ass looks in those pencil skirts! – I've decided to surprise you today while you're at work; maybe bringing something different to eat, and some different company, while at work might help you release some of that tension.  
So I wait until your Friday's lunch break since I know your officemate won't be there because you two alternate on Fridays for who shows up. As I wait for you to come back from a meeting, I set up everything that I had brought to make a little picnic of sorts in the room. When I hear your heels clicking down the hall, I hurry up and sit in your leather chair, making sure that I'm facing towards you when you open it.  
And when you do, you smile your little lopsided grin and walk in to give me a kiss and ask why I'm there. I give you the chair and point to the spread of food I had brought. “I figured you needed a little pick me up.”   
“Thanks Q. This sure as hell beats the lunch I packed for myself,” you reply. God, how I love your sultry voice. Even you talking about the you lunch you packed turns me on.   
While you turn and stand to get some of the food, I quietly lock the door, and then clear my throat. When you turn around, I untie the trench coat I had been wearing to reveal that I have nothing on underneath. You look at me, eyes full of lust and question. I whisper slowly, “Would you like to have your dessert first, San?”  
Your moan of an answer is all I need to drop my coat and make the three quick strides to you, to push you until your ass hits your desk and papers go flying. I've been dying to help you christen the office, and just the thought of it has made me wet already, so I take one of your hands down to my pussy so you can feel the wetness, to which I then bring your fingers back to my lips and suck them clean. This causes you to writhe on the desk, whining for a turn. A turn to taste me or a turn to be taste, I don't care. For today I'm going to fuck you how I want in your office. Santana Lopez, you are mine for the taking.   
I guide one of your hands to my breasts, the other back to my pussy. I let you do what you want with both -- for now. I then grab your collar, slide my fingers slowly down your neck through the trail of buttons until I reach the middle. I pause and then rip it open, causing not only you to gasp at my continued dominance, but for the buttons on your shirt to go scattering across the room. That’s right baby. I know that even with your Snixx side, you hunger to be dominated. I place my fingers over your panties, press and feel your wetness soak through. I get up to straddle you and then I slide your panties to the side, dragging my fingers up your slit to your clit, causing you to gasp and bite my ear.  
I grind my pussy on your thigh as I start to pick up the pace on fingering your pussy. I love the gasps you make as I do so, which causes me to grind on and fuck you harder. I get off your lap, bend down and then replace my fingers with my lips and tongue, causing you to grab my hair and pull me in closer, grinding my face in the process. Soon, you're screaming my name, cumming on my lips. The sheer hotness of you cumming causes me to follow soon after, with a little help of rubbing on my clit. I’m pretty sure your co-workers head the shouts of “Q!” coming from your office, but I don’t give a fuck right now.   
I slowly stand up, trailing kisses on your open skin, until I reach your lips. I press mine to yours, letting you taste your juices on my lips, which you suck on hungrily, causing me to sigh with want. I then whisper in your ear, smirking as I ask “How was your dessert, San?”  
You grasp my hips and pull me closer, nipping at my collarbone and then soothing the mark with your tongue, not saying anything. Instead, one of your hands trail down to my pussy and slides inside, with which you wickedly say "It's time for my lunch now, babe".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, but i've been busy with grad school, changing jobs and my cousin's impending wedding. anyways, as always, hope yinge enjoy! and if you wanna see anything in particular, let me know :)


End file.
